The present invention relates to an illuminating glass product having far infrared ray radiating capability, and more particularly to an illuminating glass product in which far infrared ray radiating glass is applied to an illuminating bulbs or glass diffusers for simultaneous illumination and radiation of far infrared ray.
In general, all materials existing on earth emit electronic waves corresponding to a temperature higher than an absolute temperature of (xe2x88x92273 centigrade degrees). Electronic waves existing within the wavelength range of 0.76-1000 xcexcm are called far infrared ray. On the other hand, all living creatures consisting of organic chemical compounds have a unique absorption wavelength range of 4-15 xcexcm which falls in the wavelength range of far infrared ray, and particularly, the far infrared ray falling at the wavelength range of 4-15 xcexcm has been already proven to be beneficial to living bodies to thereby bring about an increase in social attention to far infrared ray.
If far infrared ray radiates to water molecules that consist of cells in a human body, it vibrates the body cells minutely over 2000 times per minute to activate the cell tissues and invigorate their life cycle. Thus, such cell activities result in natural effects of generating heat energy and eliminating waste matters from the body cells.
A further detailed description will be made about bio-dynamics of the far infrared ray below. All materials consist of molecules, each of which is made up of atoms. The atoms bring about a molecular motion at over an absolute degree of zero (xe2x88x92273 centigrade degree). At this time, the cycle of a molecular motion is determined by mass and alignment of atoms and the whole shape of a molecule. According to the vibration theory, the radiation of electronic waves of a frequency identical to a unique vibration frequency of a molecule will result in resonance which enlarges the amplitude of vibrations and raise the internal temperature of a material. According to the vibration theory as such, if far infrared ray is radiated to water molecules and cells or tissues of the living bodies (agricultural and marine products), it will activate resonance to stimulate metabolism and enhance growth of the living creatures.
Particularly, a water molecule is made up of two hydrogen atoms forming an angle of 104xc2x0 31xe2x80x2 at the center of one oxygen atom with 4 types of motions such as deflective motion, translational motion, rotational motion, expansion and shrinkage motion, and the water molecule has its self-vibrational wavelength range of 6-11 xcexcm. When a far infrared ray with the same wavelength range is radiated, the water molecule is activated by resonance to reinforce its performances inside the body. For instance, all the enzymes related to various metabolisms of living organisms are contained in water, activation of the water molecules resultantly stimulates the enzymes of living bodies to smoothly boost up metabolism in the body. Besides, the body tissue has a large absorption of long waves at the wavelength range of far infrared ray, over 7 xcexcm, so that the tissue will easily absorb the long waves to activate water molecules if far infrared ray is radiated.
However, at present, most buildings constructed with cement or daily commodities made of chemical raw materials often block radiation of such far infrared rays beneficial to living creatures. Therefore, more efforts start to be exerted to develop a variety of daily goods that can make an effective use of well known benefits of such far infrared rays for such construction materials as wall paper, floor paper and other various thermal treatment devices made of far infrared ray radiating materials.
A variety of daily goods radiating far infrared rays are made of ceramics, granite porphyry, rough germanium stones which are used as they are, grounded in powder or mixed with other additives into solid products. However, among such products, a decorative goods or wall paper is not equipped with heating means to result in a poor far infrared ray radiating effect. On the other hand, a heating mat also requires an additional heating means to bring about an increase in the manufacturing cost and an inconvenience in use.
Furthermore, the conventional far infrared ray radiating goods themselves tend to absorb or reflect light which falls under a wavelength range of 3-15 xcexcm, the most beneficial to living bodies, so as to keep the far infrared rays from radiating to targeted areas. As a result, it has been difficult to expect the conventional far infrared ray radiating goods to make beneficial effects onto living bodies.
The inventor has recognized the aforementioned disadvantages and developed the present invention by applying a fact that a lightening apparatus is selected the most adequate to maximize the far infrared ray radiating effects to living bodies and made into a daily goods that can generate heat with a filament and keep itself close to living bodies for a long period of time every day.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an illuminating glass product made with far infrared ray radiating glass containing a far infrared ray radiating substance (A).
It is another object of the present invention to provide an illuminating glass product including a bulb or a glass diffuser.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide an illuminating glass product mainly made up of silicon-dioxide, soda lime, lime stone, aluminum hydroxide, potassium carbonate powder as far infrared ray radiating glass.
It is a fourth object of the present invention to provide an illuminating glass product made up of nephrite having chemical structure of Ca2(Mg,Fe)5Si8O22(OH)2 as a far infrared ray radiating matter (A).
It is a fifth object of the present invention to provide an illuminating glass productmade of far infrared ray radiating glass in which a previously manufactured glass plate is coated into a layer with the a far infrared ray radiating matter (A).
It is a sixth object of the present invention to provide an illuminating glass product made up of powdered nephrite, a far infrared ray radiating matter (A), and a glass component material (B) at the mixing ratio (weight percentage) of 10-1:90-99.
It is a seventh object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing an illuminating glass product having a far infrared ray radiating function, comprising the steps of:
mixing and stirring the 90-99 percents in weight of glass material powder like silicon-dioxide, soda lime, lime stone, aluminum hydroxide or potassium carbonate and the 10-1 percent in weight of nephrite powder indicated with the chemical structure of Ca2(Mg,Fe)5Si8O22(OH)2;
liquefying the powder mixture at the temperature of 1300 through 1350 centigrade degrees; and
cooling off the liquid mixture in a mold into a predetermined shape of an illuminating glass product.
It is an eighth object of the present invention to provide another method for manufacturing an illuminating glass product, comprising the steps of:
finely grinding nephrite, indicated with the chemical structure of Ca2(Mg,Fe)5Si8O22(OH)2;
mixing the nephrite powder into a pigment;
coating the mixture onto a pre-manufactured glass plate in a silk printing method with a silk mesh;
drying the glass plate; and
solidifying it with an electric heater.
The present invention relates to an illuminating device having a glass product.
In the present invention, an illuminating glass product is provided to be used for cattle pens, pig pens, fish-farming houses, aquariums, crop growing facilities, medical treatments, hair salons, saunas or fermented food ripening facilities.
The present invention provides a Braun tube for cathode ray tube (CRT) monitoring made of illuminating glass.